Lady Drabble's
by LadyLament
Summary: Wanted my own drabble junk yard, mainly Harry Potter orientated but it'll go where ever the muse takes me. Read at your own risk, because I never said I was a good writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I shouldn't be writing other stuff while I'm working on LifeSpark but these will be small drabble things while I'm in a a bit of a writers block.**

I'll take prompts if you think I'm good enough, I know some fandoms and I've read enough to get a feel of many others. Drop a line of two and I may do it, but LifeSpark takes front seat so don't be disappointed if I don't update this as much.

* * *

><p>'Love Potion'<p>

The noise in the great hall seemed especially loud this morning, thought one Severus Snape as he looked at all the obnoxious dunder heads conversing with their classmates be they 1next to each other or across the hall. Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus exhaled deeply thanking all that was magic for coffee and pepper-up potions else he probably wouldn't even make it out of his chambers. In the process of taking a sip of the heavenly brew a commotion drew everyones towards the Gryfindor table to see one of the students had fallen from their seat and onto the floor grasping at their chest. Surrounding this person was the Weasley boy and the know-it-all Granger. 'Of course it would be Potter suffering who knows what, insufferable boy has to draw attention so early in the morning.' Knowing he wouldn't be able to enjoy the food the house elves made Severus downed the coffee ignoring the slight burn as it went down his throat. Leaving while everyone was busy fussing over their precious golden boy, Severus began to go over the lessons he had for the day. Slytherin and Gryfindor 5th years, 'Joy, at least Potter won't be here to flaunt his arrogance.' He barely had a chance to grab the previous days graded homework before a troubled McGonagal burst through his door. Refraining from glaring at his fellow teacher he merely look at the woman waiting for her to explain why she barged into his classroom,

"You are needed in the Hospital Wing, its Harry." He refrained from rolling his eyes as he stood up grabbing the small potions bag under the desk,

"When isn't it about Potter, very well lets see what the precious golden boy needs." Striding past the glaring woman towards the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long to get there and when the doors opened Severus was unprepared for what happened next,

"Severus, you came for me!" Arms were thrown around his neck and the feeling of lips on his cheek made him stiffen with rage or disgust he didn't know, as quickly as he could the Potion's professor shoved the boy from his person wiping his cheek in hopes to wipe away what ever Potter germs there were. The shove didn't bother the boy as he merely smiled at him, batting eyelashes in a coy manner,

"Aw Severus playing hard to get I see, I like that." Before the boy could lunge at Severus' person he shot a quick stunner forcing Potter into unconciousness. Turning fuming eyes at the ones who stood there while he was assaulted he merely glared at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. Levitating the boy onto the bed he set his potions bag onto the side table just as Pomfrey came bustling in.

"I see you have seen what has happened to Mr. Potter here." She said eying the unconcious boy

"Regretably." If sneers could melt flesh Potter would have been nothing but goo, bustling over Pomfrey waved her wand muttering incantations watching as a myraid of colors began to appear over Potters body. The others leaned in staring at the swirling pinks and reds

"What does it mean Poppy?" McGonagal asked looking worried at her most troubling student, but it wasn't Poppy who answered

"Its quite obvious Potter's been dosed with a low level love potion, I would need whatever it was he was eating or drinking before to see which one it was." Several pairs of eyes looked at him some of them questioning making Severus practically snarl at them all,

"You are all idiots if you believe I gave Potter a love potion. That is the most idiotic, repulsive thing I have ever wittnesed. If you'll excuse me I have an antidote to find."

Turning on a heel his robes snapped behind him flaring slightly as he strode off back into his dungeons

'Idiots indeed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know I shouldn't be writing other stuff while I'm working on LifeSpark but these will be small drabble things while I'm in a a bit of a writers block.**

I'll take prompts if you think I'm good enough, I know some fandoms and I've read enough to get a feel of many others. Drop a line of two and I may do it, but LifeSpark takes front seat so don't be disappointed if I don't update this as much.

* * *

><p>'Lion'<p>

Harry was understandably excited when he found out he was a lion animagus, come on what better way to represent Gryfindor house than be a lion. Some of his classmates where a bit wary when he was transformed but the rest couldn't help but ooh and awe. Hermione told him all the adoration would go to his head, he probably should have listened to her. Harry remembered walking down the hallways at Hogwarts taking in the sounds of the castle at rest so much so that he didn't even hear the footsteps that were behind him. When he finally took notice it was too late and he was ingulfed in a bright light.

It was to tall grass he woke to, jumping in panic Harry scanned his surroundings only to come to a startling conclusion, he was in the savahna. "Oh shit." The words startled him even more, animagus coudn't speak in animal form panicing Harry tried to transform back into his normal self only to realize he couldn't, he couldn't even feel his magic. Harry suddenly felt alone, he had no one, no magic and no way home. Looking at his surroundings the only thing that stood out was a large rock structure though it seemed some ways away it was better than staying where he was and moved out.

Harry didn't know how long he walked but it felt like forever to his aching paws so he found the nearest shade to rest, when he did it was near a small watering hole. At the sight of water Harry suddenly felt parched and knelt by the water to drink, only as he came up from drinking did he finally see his appearance. His mane was still a deep black and eyes his mothers green, it was his coat that surpised him. His animagus was a jet black lion he transformed enough in front of a mirror to know what his appearance was, he was a dark tan almost as if he roled in red sand. Admittedly it looked pretty good but he would still miss his shiny black coat. Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked up into a pair of yellow green eyes and then the face it was attached to then the body it was attached to. Another lion stared back at him similar in coloring except for the scars and body shape. Both stared at one another before the other smirked, something a normal lion couldn't do.

"Well hello little lion."


End file.
